Ulkein Expanse
Ulkein Expanse is an area located in the Eastern Fringe around the Ulkein Worlds sub-sector. It is a vast area of largely unexplored wilderness space north of the Vigilius sector and east of the Arteside sub-sector. It has a bad reputation of hosting a large amount of ork spore worlds that have during the long millennia spawned at least few major Waaaghs! that have hit the surrounding Imperial space. Overview Located in an area of deteriorating nebula, area hosts a number of young, bright stars. Ulkein Expanse is clearly visible by naked eye from most of the Vigilius sector because of its relative brightness and worlds with lower levels of technology have all sorts of superstitions related to Ulkein Expanse and the bright constellations it projects. Ulkein Expanse was named after Rogue Trader Harrold Ulkein who had allegedly received his Warrant of Trade from the Emperor himself. Rogue Trader Ulkein found the cluster of inhabitable worlds in late-M31 and settled them with the aid of the aristocracy of Lova Regal. He seated his cousin, to whom he had an amorous relation, as the governor of the Ulkein Worlds but continued to map the areas nearby by himself. Rogue Trader Harrold Ulkein was declared missing in 956.M31 after failing to answer any calls for twenty five years. Heartbroken, Governor Franciscus Ulkein retired and his seat was passed on to the aristocracy that had moved on Ulkein Worlds from Lova Regal. Efforts to map the surrounding space were halted as the new governors stressed the importance of keeping the warp lane from Ulkein Worlds to Cerbera secure. Since then the areas around the Ulkein Worlds had been known as the Ulkein Expanse. Astral Phenomena Cerbera Lane From the fortress world Cerbera a long and stable warp route crosses most of the Ulkein Expanse from Vigilius sector to the Ulkein Worlds. Its security has been considered as the matter of life and death for the Ulkein Worlds which led in M34 to the establishment of the Ulkein Detachment of the Warfleet Ultima. Iota-Omicron region Considered as part of the Ulkein Expanse, Iota-Omicron region is an area of at least fifteen ork spore worlds. It is roughly located between the sub-sectors Ulkein Worlds and Arteside and has been a menace for both of them. Iota-Omicron region was largely observed and mapped by the efforts of Rogue Trader Erika Stormruler in mid-M36 but has not been revisited by Imperial presence since. All the worlds of Iota-Omicron are considered as quarantine worlds due the heavy ork spore pollution on them. Worlds *'Erik's Fall' - an ork spore world allegedly found by Rogue Trader Erik Stormruler in mid-M36. Rumors have it that something convinced the rogue trader to make planetfall, despite the heavy ork presence, which led to his disappearance and the succession of Erika Stormruler. *'Iota-Omicron Quarantine Worlds' - named "Iota-Omicron 1" to "Iota-Omicron 15", these worlds are ork spore worlds so heavily polluted that only way for a man to set foot on them is after a complete and thorough thermal bombing. Power Groups Ulkein Expanse is not a sub-sector or a sector but a large area of ill-mapped and dangerous wilderness space. Therefore it does not have a large Imperial presence but it has been a continuous subject of interest for many rogue traders, including the Ulkeins themselves and the Stormrulers. Imperial Navy The area has no designated battlefleet of itself per se but its borders are constantly patrolled by the Battlefleet Vigilius, Battlegroup Arteside and Ulkein Detachment. Some free chartist captains, as well as rogue traders, have been known to utilise the less known warp lanes that cross the area but these bold captains are rare. Notes Ulkein Expanse is basically a reference-only material for Vigilius sector community project. You are free to contribute to it as you wish but please take the contents of Vigilius sector in consideration. Category:Galaxy Category:Ultima Segmentum